crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Totally Fly
|developertime = 0:52.81 |relictimes = : 1:21.00 : 1:02.08 : 0:54.75 |prev = Totally Bear |hint = Friendly fireflies will help light your way.}}Totally Fly (まっくらクラッシュ ２ lit. Pitch-dark Crash 2 in Japanese) is the twenty-seventh and final level in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back and the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the second game. It is the second of two original secret levels in the game, unlocked by finding the secret warp out of Hangin' Out. Similar to Night Fight in the fifth Warp Room, it is a jungle level taking place in the pitch-blackness of night, requiring Crash to navigate with the assistance of numerous fireflies. This level is decidedly harder, however, thanks to more hazardous placement of TNT and nitro crates, and one notable section in which the player is essentially required to blindly clear out a bunch of locked crates before picking up a firefly, or else it simply won't last long enough to get them to the next one. Crash can find locked crates by spinning as soon he hears a "clank" from the crates. The bonus round features a slight change in firefly mechanics, as instead the player must keep up with a firefly flying along a predetermined path. Types of crates *Basic Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Crash Crate *! Crate (bonus round only) *Iron Crate *Locked Crate *Nitro Crate *Nitro Switch Crate *Outline Crate (bonus round only) *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2 seconds) *TNT Crate Hazard Count *Possums: *Cyborg Lizards: *Spiked Saucers: Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot 2 Beta, Part 22 Totally Fly Totally Fly - Clear Gem - Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back - 100% Playthrough (Part 22) Crash Bandicoot 2 - "Totally Fly" Secret Level Gem 42 (PS4 N Sane Trilogy) Crash Bandicoot 2 - Totally Fly Platinum Relic Gallery tf1.png tf2.png tf3.png tf4.png tf5.png tf6.png Totallyfly saucers.png tf7.png tf8.png tf9.png totally fly level icon.png|Level icon from the load/save screen TotallyFlyFC.PNG|Fake Crash's location in the level Totally Fly Remastered.png|Remastered level Totally Fly.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Trivia *This level's name could be a sly reference to the popular slang phrase from the 1970s, "That's totally fly!", referring to something that is "cool", "good", or otherwise "generally favorable". *This level and Totally Bear have the word "Totally" in them. *This is the only secret level in the series to have a bonus round. *Despite using the alternate route jungle theme as its main theme, Totally Fly still has the original main theme inside its file, but it is never used. **This is the only secret level in Crash 2 and 3'', the only games which have alternate route music, which plays it. The others use the regular music for that level's theme. *This level mirrors the previous game's Fumbling in the Dark level, as both levels are the second of two secret levels and the overall last of their respective games, and both are dark levels. If Crash 1 used Crash 2's level numbering system, Fumbling in the Dark would also be level 27. *Fake Crash can be seen in this level in the ''N. Sane Trilogy. es:Totally Fly fr:Totally Fly it:Totally Fly Category:Levels Category:Secrets Category:Darkness Levels Category:Jungle Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds